Doctor Who X Lupin III: The Game of Thieves
by TheMajesticJunk
Summary: A night out with the wife turns into a gripping caper of three group of thieves after the same artefact: The Staff of Omera. Join the Doctor and River Song as they crossover and battle it over with the world's greatest thief.
1. Chapter 1: Another night

Chapter 1: Another night.

Another night, another day down till being free from Stormcage. That was the life of River Song, prolific future professor of archeology, wife and murderer of the Time-Lord known as the Doctor, the murder she is currently paying her time for. Her hair was of a wild curly nature, almost swallowing her head; one would call that her most defining feature, that or her sultry attitude. She sat in her jail cell, deep in thought as she read her deep blue journal.

However, this didn't bother her. Not one bit. She enjoyed her time in prison. It was calm, peaceful, safe. About as safe as a prison can be, and more safe than the life she lead outside it. She could sit all day and night in her cell and read about her past and adventures in that book. It was all that she did to be fair. What else was she supposed to do?

A small gust of wind blew into her cell and against her hair. She squinted in response, but smiled in delight. The reappearing image of a tall wooden blue box pulsated in front of her cell, more solid and visible until finally it lands. The blue glow from the windows of blue box bleed through the bars and onto her face. The door opened, and out popped a smartly dressed man in a white tuxedo sporting a black bowtie, with a fringe to his hair and a jawline that can make anyone swoon.

"Hello sweetie." River Song said with a wide smile, pressing herself against the cell bars that withheld her. "It appears that I can't get out."

"Let me fix that for you, shall I?" The man took out a silver and bronze rod that had a green tip at the end. One press on it and it lit up, emanating a high pitched whirring sound. The lock on the cage was magically undone, and with that, the future professor took a step out of her cage. "I'll see you inside."

Once more, she was free, as is the case every night. Every night, that man, that impossible man would show up at her doorstep, and make her sentence a lot less boring. She couldn't wait to see what next to out into her journal. I mean, what was she going to to: sit around in her cell all night and read?

"Another night out Miss Song?" A voice echoed from another far cell. It was a gravelly female voice, as if someone was smoking marbles to get that texture of voice.

"Indeed it is Marie." She raised her volume high enough to have her cell neighbour hear, but not so much as too attract unwanted attention.

"Have a safe night out then," Marie replied, "Make you bring me back a souvenir."

"I'll make sure to bring you something special." River said, taking a step into the console room. "And I certainly hope not."

Inside was much more colourful than the confines of her cell. A bright warm orange. She walked up the stairs to the main console of the ship, where her husband was hard at working on the machine. At the top of the staircase awaiting her was a sparkling new green dress. She was in awe of it.

"How stunning. Doctor, you shouldn't have." She grabbed the bottom and raised it up, getting a closer look at the detail of the dress. The Doctor paused and looked up for a moment, giving a small smile at her reaction.

"Merry Christmas." The Doctor replied happily.

"Is it? I could never tell, seeing as how I'm imprisoned." River gave him a snark response, taking down the dress and carefully carrying it.

"They have calendars in Stormcage, don't they?"

"Not that I'm aware of." She walked the direction opposite the Doctor was moving around the console, looking at the controls herslef. "So tell me, what's the plan for tonight?"

"Rome." The Doctor said quickly with a keen sense of smug.

"Rome? Bit local, isn't it?"

"Thought we might start simple for tonight; a dinner date around the city of Rome at night watching the stars and eating normal human food. Next a show at the Siritah, the most prestigious Opera house in five galaxies. Then off we pop to have a rest in Shambhala." The eagerness of the Doctor was tangible, thought this was his basic setting: a hyper intelligent child on sherbert. And like a child on sherbert, moved onto something else entirely, the 'else' being the console.

"Now Doctor, you remember the last time we had a picnic at another mythical place." Almost immediately, the doctor interjected with his own line, almost expecting that response.

"Yes yes, I know Asgard was a bust, but to be fair, I didn't expect that mechanical dragon to malfunction the way it did." The Doctor paused his piloting, them got back to work.

"Well, shall I go put this on?" She patted on her new dress.

"Like you need me to give you permission."

"Doctor, the night's just beginning." And with a wink she went off to the changing rooms. Though with one more concern in mind, she made sure to yell it out so he could hear. "Oh and please use the blue stabilisers. The rumbling makes it a lot more difficult to put these on."

"Don't worry, I know how to pilot it to have have to-" A large rumble erupted in the TARDIS, even making the Doctor fall a bit. He reached for the blue stabilisers that were unnecessarily far from when he grabbed onto for support. With a lazy struggle, he pressed the button, and stood up, adjusting his bow tie and slicking back his hair. "Be cool. Be cool. Just another night."

In Rome…

Italy. Land that laid the foundation of philosophy, and developed the world's culture. Rome in particular, you have thousands of architectural beauties to behold, lots of objects to behold, to desire, and to steal. This was purpose of Lupin the third's stay, the world's greatest thief, grandson of Arsené Lupin, who we can see is carrying on the lineage of theft. For a man known for sneaking and subterfuge, he wears a variety of colourful blazers, shirts and ties. Currently, his chosen attire is a bright blue blazer, which is lying on the floor next to him, and his black shirt and red tie.

He sat on a knee high table where you would have to kneel down, as dinner was ready for him and his friend. A pot of ramen was taken off the stove and onto the readied table. His partner in crime and the current cook between the two is Jigen, an expert marksman. His look is much more darker and simple, a black suit and dark grey shirt. His hair was more grown and scruffy looking, covering his eyes completely, and stretching to his chin, contrast to his friend's plastered flat hair and length sideburns.

"Oi, you're taking more than half." Jigen slapped Lupin's hand, dropping the piece of meat back into the pot. The thief shook off the pain, and gave an innocent smile in return. "So, what's out next big break?"

"Glad you asked." Lupin finished his first bite, and took out a paper that talks about a new exhibition opening at The Capitoline Museum. A newly discovered artefact found in the depths of an old mining facility. "Tonight, we break into here and steal the artefact about to be displayed."

"Oh? How much is it worth?"

"Well, not much. But the man hiring us to get it will be worth the work."

"Eh?" Jigen was slightly confused. "Why the hell is this man paying more than what this thing is worth?"

"Hell if I know, but the man paid us to do a job, who am I to argue?" He went back to eating his ramen without delay.

"Okay, who is this client?"

"I have no idea." He replied bluntly.

"What do you mean you don't have any idea!?"Jigen slammed his fist on the table, taking Lupin by surprise. "Should we really be doing this if we don't know who our client even is?"

"He only goes by certain names in some secret societies: The Merchant, The Collector, the informant" Lupin states, "he does business with almost anyone shady for the right price. Gets people to do things for him and they get paid in return."

"Sounds like some lazy ass." He disliked hearing anymore of this guy.

"You may have a point, but he's still got the money."

"Not like you cared about that side of our life." Jigen retorted, before going back to his dinner. "So how're we going to do it? The usual calling card and show off routine?"

"Nope. Apparently this guy wants it done as discreetly as possible. Who am I to argue?"

"Not really your style, is it?"

"Of course it ain't," Lupin replied, "But no big loss, it's just another night, right?"

"Just another night."

Out in orbit…

Another night, another day passes upon the blue pearl. A small vessel hangs in the night sky of Earth. Still. Motionless. Void of any life, cloaked from the planet's detection. Inside, a figure surrounded by screens that monitored the world's communication systems, it's defences, any information useful to it.

The figure is armoured with silver chest, engraved roughly with strange wavey markings. It's silver helmet did not share these same markings, but only with two small piercing lights. Its back was layered with various tubings that wrapped around each other to various points in his back and head.

One particular screen did not hold any imagery and diagrams pertaining to the planet below, only the green text that detailed one simple objective for it to be here:

Obtain the Staff of Omera.

The small vessel descended silently and swiftly. Another job, another night.

 **I'll be honest, I don't know why I'm on this writing high. I suppose it's good but just feels a little unfair considering how long I was gone for a while. Well, I'll try to be more consistent with my updates. Enjoy this new journey.**

 **Follow me on Twitter, Instagram, Reddit and YouTube at The Majestic Junk**


	2. Chapter 2: Caught in the act

**Chapter 2: Caught in the act.**

 _In Rome…_

As promised, the time-travelling husband and wife landed their blue box in an unimportant alleyway in a tightly packed line of houses. They walked the cobblestone street, and out into the open city of Rome under the evening night. They held each other arm in arm as they looked up at the starry sky with a warm smile on their face.

The couple found their restaurant and took their reservations placed in the open air. They enjoyed their simple dinner, eating a steak and some sides to their appetite, but that wasn't their main attraction. Their talks were always about the past, pointing up at the sky and finding places that they have been to before: Alfava Metraxis to the south eastern sky, Terris a little to the left. Valuminus sits upon the Roman colosseum, and Gritzaltz found itself to the right of their table.

A newspaper was carried by the wind, drifting through the paved street. From the corner of the time-lord's eye, he caught a very interesting headline on the front page. The Doctor immediately got up from the table and moved to the paper with conviction. Surprised, River followed her husband who was following a runaway paper.

He grabbed it off the ground, and unravelled it. In an instant, he took the entirety of page into his head, scanning it like a computer. "We need to get to the Capitolini."

"I'm sorry?" River followed the determined time-lord, out of clearing up why they are changing their plans. Without warning, The Doctor passed her the newspaper that he was reading. She scanned it the same time, the realisation hit her like a ton of bricks. "No..."

"Yep."

"But that's-"

"Impossible."

"Clearly not."

"But the Staff cannot be real. The Staff of Omera cannot be real."

"We have to assume it is. We cannot risk that it might not be the real staff." The Doctor began to pace around on the spot as River continued to read more into the details of the Staff's circumstances.

"But the Omerians died out millions of years ago, maybe more. It cannot be on Earth. " She stopped the Doctor in his tracks to show her a specific detail that piqued her interest. "See look, they found it in some old mineshaft. If it was found there, near the outer crust of the Earth, it cannot be that old."

"Mineshaft?" The Doctor forcefully took the paper from her and shoved it into his face.

"Found in Peru." River added on.

"The markings, the orb, the claws, they all match the depictions of the staff." The Doctor dropped the newspaper and walked up to River face to face, fear and concern in his eyes. "We at least have to make sure that it is the genuine article."

River Song weighed the possibility of the staff being the real thing. The realities were more drastic and terrifying to her. They had to check if it was the real Staff of Omera. She nodded in agreement. The Doctor smiled.

"Okay then. Let's go rob a museum."

"Robbing a museum; what a delightful change to our evening." River readied his arm and the Doctor took it, walking in the direction the museum was.

"It's been a while since I've been to a museum, do you know that's how I keep score…"

 _At the Capitolini…_

A still quiet night at the Capitolini, not even a cricket chirping, a cool white marble light gently illuminating the building. Two shadowy figures resembling Lupin and Jigen headed for the side of the building. The two walked right up to the wall raised their arms skyward, and shot two ropes that grappelled onto the rooftop edge. They walked up the wall and reached the top. They approached a ventilation system, opened the hatch and entered inside.

"Little cramped in here, isn't it?" Jigen whined.

"Come on, it's just a little further." Lupin pressed on into the vent. "Strange though."

"What is?" He replied

"There's not that much, security in one of Rome's famous museums."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Not complaining, just noticing somethi- wait, wait, wait." Lupin froze over an opening in the vents. He saw a couple, a man and a woman, walking in the direction of their prize. "We need to drop of here."

"What? Why? What's going on?" Jigen's questioned were left unanswered as he saw his partner open the hatch and drop down to the main exhibits. He jumped down to see Lupin hiding behind one of the statues on show here. He joined him, both looking the other couple that broke into the museum, one in a white tuxedo and black trousers, and the other in a green sparkling dress that glistened in the moonlight. began to eavesdrop on their conversations.

"Lot's of statutes. Very unnerving." The Time-Lord and River looked to their side at the line of statues lit up by the moonlight pouring through the windows. The Doctor spooked her,eyes wide and creepy, and sprung his hand open as if to grab her. She yelped but laughed it off, sloping the Doctor in the arm. They reached the door and stopped in their tracks.

"If you wouldn't mind." River asking silverly. The Doctor took out his metal wand, and pressed it, illuminating the door green and crying out a high pitched sounds, and the mechanism to the door unlocking. The two walked together arm in arm into the room. "Thank you sweetie, it can be so fun commanding you."

"What the hell was that?" Jigen queried.

"Never mind that, who the hell are they?" Lupin presented further. He motioned him to follow, stealthily tailing the mysterious couple.

The Doctor and River Song approached the prize at the end of the hallway. It was a tall, thick, bronze object, tipped with a bright blue orb on the staff and four claws surrounding it. The trunk of the staff was neatly engraved with smooth curved symbols. The Doctor ran up to the glass case that protected the staff like an explorer making a discovery, his fingers pressing on it. He stepped back and used his device to lower the glass case that protected the staff.

"That's beautiful." River moved in closer, looking at the staff and observing the detail. The Doctor used his device, scanning the staff from top to bottom, and flicking it open, the four claws surrounding the emitter sprung out. He read the reading, his mouth open wide.

"Well?" River asked. The Doctor turned, still with the same stunned expression on his face. She realised what that meant. "So that means?"

"Yes." The Doctor put away his Sonic. He walked up and took it off it's mantle. "This is the real Staff of Omera. But how? How can this be here?... we need to get it out of here, and if at all, destroy it."

"There's a slight problem with your plan," The Doctor and River turned around to find themselves in the line of sights of a lone man, hands in his white trouser pockets and a smirk on his face. "The problem being that I can't let you do that."

"Oh, and why's that?" The Doctor responded smuggly, handing over the staff to River and walking up to him.

"You see, I've been hired by a man giving me a lot of money; now he's trusted me to obtain the staff that seems be very important to him. So hate to break up this little date of yours, but," Lupin took out his Walther P38, aimed at the two, with Jigen stepping forward and bringing out his own pistol. "I will be taking it for our client."

"Aw guns, guns always have to be involved." The Doctor said disappointingly. "Well, I'm sorry but this staff is way too important to be given to anyone; especially the world's greatest thief."

"Ah, so you've heard of me then?"

"Well only a few stories, they mainly talk about what you did: The Castle of Cagliostro, the tarantula island, the skyjackers in Brazil. There are a few constants about you, namely your appearance: Use of a Walther P-38 which is your primary use of weapon; when you pointed at us, the sleeved moved to revealed your watch, very stylish but also very hightech. A spy gadget no less."

"You can see that from there?"

"I can see a lot of things, though don't need good eyesight to notice your terrible dress sense."

"Look who's talking." River retorted in the background, leaning on the bronze staff.

"Oi, bow ties are cool." He looked back adjusting his black bow tie. "Accompanied with a man usually in dark who always fancies a hat. Coupled with a few more clues that don't need pointing out and you have the answer: Lupin the Third. Grandson of Arsené Lupin."

"Am I supposed to congratulate you on your research?" Lupin quipped.

"Wouldn't be the first time someone did it." The Doctor smiled before pulling out his sonic and pointed it at their guns, sparking in their hands, causing them to drop their weapons. Slowly, he moved the screwdriver close to his mouth and blue imaginary smoke off the tip. "Too slow."

"Show off." River marched up next to her husband, a large white other worldly weapon in hand, with the staff held behind her horizontally. The two tutted and raised their hand up.

"Why do you have a gun?" The Doctor quizzed.

"I always come prepared, sweetie." River bluntly said. "Around you, it gets ever so dangerous. Not complaining."

"You lot even worse than him." Jigen slyly commented.

"So hurtful. I am merely a ladies man." Lupin feigned heartache from his comment. Not a moment later, he regained his composure, straight back and confidence overflowing. "Though I do have to give you two credit; you broke in here very well: took down the security and everything."

"I'm… sorry?" The Doctor said quizzical. The couple looked at each other in confusion. "We didn't take down the security."

"What?" Lupin relaxed himself, joining in on the confusion.

"I assumed that you did." The Doctor replied.

"Well if you didn't do it, and if we didn't do it, then who did it?" Jigen inquired. Behind them, a strange other-worldly technical sound emanated from behind all of them, under the doorway. From the darkness pierced two glowing red eyes.

"I did." A gravelly, distorted voice came from it. What came forward, a tall figure armoured smooth silver plating, engraved with strange markings on its chest plating. From what isn't covered was instead black fighting attire. "I will be taking that staff now."

"Oh goodie, another thief wanting to take the staff, am I to expect a party coming in a bit?" The Doctor sarcastically spoke.

"Who the hell are you now?" Lupin demanded to know.

"It wouldn't matter if I told you; you won't be alive to tell anyone." The figure responded.

"Ooo, scary." The thief mocked. "Spare the dramatics and just tell us."

"Don't worry, I can tell you." The Doctor and River stepped up to the two men. Soon they were all facing the new enemy before them. "A very dangerous person. A man that has never failed to achieve his goal, by any means necessary. Who has killed, maimed, and slaughtered many, many innocents for the right price. He is the-"

"The Silver Saber." The Figure cut him off. "Thank you for the kind words, time-lord, but sadly that will not be enough to keep you alive."

"Well that's disappointing. Was hoping to take the wife out to Shambala." The Doctor retorted.

"Time-Lord?" Jigen muttered to himself.

"So I'm assuming you were hired as well to get the staff for someone?" Lupin interrogated his new rival.

"You would be correct. Normally, I deal with a simple assassination task, but they paid handsomely beforehand, so how could I say no? Now-"

Before he could finish, River fired multiple shots at the Saber, but without effort, nudged slightly to accommodate to avoid the laser shots. She lowered her gun in defeat. Lupin and Jigen were stunned with the type of firepower she was packing.

"That was a very unwise move." It was still monotoned, but there was a stronger hint of hostility.

"Want another one?" The Doctor sprung his sonic screwdriver skywards, extending its claws and activating the security system. Blaring red lights flared as they rotated around their spot, alarm signals booming wildly. The confusion distracted Saber, causing more of a headache than the rest. "Ooo, now that's interesting- Run!"

The four thieves took off, Lupin and Jigen picking up their weapons, and leaving Saber in the dust. They burst through the double doors and ran towards the staircase, the staff in hand and a lot of stamina to use.

"Up!" Lupin commanded, but the Doctor and River weren't listening. The two instead headed down, frustrating the expert thief. Lupin and Jigen leaped down to the stairwell section the Doctor and River were at, taking them by surprise. "Give me that damn staff!"

"No! Sorry, but this is one treasure you're not stealing!" The Time-Lord blocked the way for Lupin to get his hands on River and staff. "This is way too dangerous to be in anyone's hands!"

"And what makes you think I shouldn't just take it by force?"

"Because right now, we are very knowledgeable people in a situation that you do not have knowledge about," The Doctor pointed towards the Omera Staff, "You help out with this and we can help you out, deal?"

Lupin stared at the hand the Doctor was offering, and considered his help. He smiled, and shook his hand. "Deal?"

A large blast echoed above where they just left, the doors fell through the centre of the staircase. The Doctor, Lupin, River and Jigen paused and stared down below at the falling doors. They took a look up to see the Saber, staring down at them. With a single look between each other, they ran again with more fear in their hearts.

"So, what's your name?" Lupin asked has he ran alongside the Time-Lord.

"This is the time you ask for my name?" The Doctor responded quizzingly.

"We might not have a better time than now." The Doctor thought about his comment, and agreed with a nod.

"I'm the Doctor and that's Professor River Song, my wife." River waved back to Lupin who looked at her when mentioned. "And before you ask, no, we are not with anyone."

"What kind of name is 'The Doctor'?" Jigen followed up.

"A very good one." The four ran through the reception area, and back out into the front of the Capitoline. They ran until a flood of white light blinded, along with helicopter noises and police sirens. The Doctor looked on guilty towards his friends."Right. So I may have caused this slightly. Though I didn't expect them to come so soon..."

"Certainly a lot of Italian police for a museum break in." River added.

"Actually…" Lupin confessed, giving a guilty yet joking look as well.

"Lupin! You and your friends are under arrest for breaking in and stealing the Staff of Omera!" Shouted a gruff and stern man on a megaphone, dressed in a light brown trench coat and a slightly darker fedora.

"Hi Zenigata." Lupin replied awkwardly while slowly waving.

"You still told him you were stealing the Staff?!" Jigen berated his friend.


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

**Chapter 3: Escape**

The Doctor, Lupin, River and Jigen stood frozen still in front of what appears to be a hundred policemen at the ready for the slightest movement they make. Like four deers staring at headlights. A helicopter flew over head, and there seemed to be little room for escape. Zenigata appears to have thought of everything.

"So, Mr. Lupin?" The Doctor edged his mouth towards the prolific thief, still facing forward as to not alert the police in front of them. "You wouldn't happen to have a plan to get out of this, would you?"

"I did, but that plan went down the drain when you went downstairs instead of up." Lupin quietly scolded the time-lord next to him. "Not to mention chrome dome that's blasted through the museum. That threw us off completely."

"So plan B then?" River added.

"What's plan B?" Jigen asked.

"Assuming your friend is as clever as mine, what's the one thing he always does when backed up against the wall?"

"Oh, right." Jigen laughed, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Sir, they appear to just be talking." One police officer said to a determined Zenigata, not prying his eyes away from Lupin for a second. "Should we approach the four suspects?"

"No; this is Lupin we are dealing with, if he's not moving, then there's something he is waiting for." Zenigata explained. The police officer walked off and contacted his colleagues on his walkie-talkie. _But one thing does bother me: who are the other two people beside him?_

The Doctor and Lupin opened their eyes after in thought about what to do next, and smiled. They turned and nodded to one another.

"Hello, Mr. Zenigata!" The Doctor exclaimed to the far detective, "Sorry to do this, but we are in a rush."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Zenigata shouted.

"But a bit of word of advice, when dealing with me," he sneakily brought out his sonic screwdriver out without anyone noticing. "You really shouldn't bring all this equipment."

And without notice, the top of the Capitoline was blown apart. The police ducked down, away from the falling debris. Out from the smoke, a silver figure leapt from the hole and out into the open air. The police were left with the mouths open and eyes widened. They aimed their weapons at the figure, preparing to fire. The Doctor in the heat of the moment sprung his sonic device and activated it skyward.

With every siren, flashlight, communication device and Zenigata's megaphone, they were turned up to the loudest setting, their highest frequency, anything that could have made the device as noisy and blinding as possible was done so. Everyone winced and lowered in pain, trying to avoid the noise and light if possible.

Saber landed with a great thud, destroying the concrete floor beneath him. The silver menace stood up without issue, facing the blaring lights and sounds as if they were nothing. Within it's helmet, Saber adapted to the floodlights and made it easier for him to peer through all the nonsense. What was once a group of thieves right in front of him, holding his prize, were suddenly gone. He scanned left to right for his prize, finding it being dragged away by the four running off to the side, the Doctor still holding up his screwdriver.

"Sorry, Time-Lord," Sable scoffed, "but that trick will not work on me anymore." The Silver Sable slowly progressed towards the four runaways, gaining more speed each step. Before he could run and get the jump on them, the Doctor stopped his screwdriver, returning the devices to their original state. The Silver Sable froze and turned to face the hundreds of officers getting up and taking notice of him. The police stood frozen as they didn't know how to react.

"How long do you think that will hold him for?" Lupin enquired.

"Long enough to think up a step 2 to the plan." The Doctor responded while trying not to fall down on the ground slope. Behind them, rapid gunfire and energy pulses echoing out through the forest. "How are you holding up Miss Song?"

"Never better." River fully enjoyed the turn this night had taken, "so, what's next?"

"That depends; Lupin, do you want to handle step 2?"

"Thought you'd never asked." Lupin pushed forward ahead of the squad. They headed for the open road on a hill. They all stood there for a moment as the thief took out his car keys and pressed against them. "You're tricks are good, but mine are better."

From the bend, a small yellow Fiat 500 skid along the road and broke in front of the gang. They all squeezed in a hurry. Lupin hit the gas pedal and set off. Out of nowhere, the police cars that were at the museum followed through the thick trees and jumped onto the road. They were being tailed.

"Well, that didn't take long. I would've assumed Saber could've kept them busy for a bit." The Doctor turned back to see the squad of cars chasing them. They made a sharp turn right, the passengers tilting off their seats. A few of the police cars ran off the cliff, crashing into the trees below.

Two more cars popped out from the left of them. The cars slammed into the Fiat, the gang lost composure inside. Lupin hit the pedal again, blasting them forward, but not enough, as the police car kept crashing into them.

"Jigen, take care of him." Lupin ordered. He nodded and stood up, opening the sunroof of the car. Before he could be out in the open, the doctor interjected.

"Whatever you do, don't kill him. I have a strict rule about no killing."

"We don't have time for your ethics doc." Jigen criticised, his revolver in his hand.

"You kill the man, I break the staff." River interjected aggressively, presenting the Omera staff about to be snapped in two. Jigen looked to his partner, who nodded in agreement. He stood up, and faced the cars, the rush of the wind blowing against his hat and fair. His arm was firm, and pointed at one of the wheel of the fired

The wheel gave way, and the officer lost control. He swerved and swayed left and right till the car's weight betrayed him and flipped him around too many times to count. It crashed into other car. The vehicles ended up blocking the entire road. With a proud smirk, Jigen pocketed his gun and was about to go back inside until a flurry of juddering blades flew over the car's head. The helicopter tailed the right hand side of the car, as close as it could. Jigen looked closer at the pilot seat, to find two piercing red lights staring right back at them.

"It's that damn cyborg again." Jigen alarmingly yelled. Lupin and the Doctor looked right to see the tailing helicopter. Jigen tried to take his gun out but stopped and ducked inside as the helicopter rams into the car, blades first. It heavily scratched on the surface of the car, sparks flying of the scratches. One final ram and it would destroy the doors. Jigen opened the window of the car door facing their enemy.

"Here: a bit more fire power." River handed him her white, high tech pistol. He had never seen anything like her weapon, but there was no time to gawk and be at awe of it. He aimed the pistol using the sights on it and fired a green pulse of energy. The impact blew up the chopper, sending it flying down to the forest below. "Good shot."

"Thanks. I like your weapon." Jigen tipped his hat, and handed back her gun. He turned back around to still see a group of persistent cars chasing them. "Damn! The police are still after us."

"Ha, Pops must really be serious this time." Lupin scoffed at the challenge. He floored it again, with more cars chasing him and getting closer to their goal. The road was heading straight down, where the entire gang found themselves in front another blockade. "So, step 3 then?"

"How powerful is the engine in your car?" The Doctor took out his screwdriver and waved it's greenlight around the interior of the car. "Ooo, very powerful, but not powerful enough."

He opened the glove compartment, and removed some of the items inside: Tissues, grenades, ammunition, cigarettes, you name it. Lupin panicked at the grenades on the floor, picked it up and threw it behind him for Jigen to catch in surprise, playing around with it like hot potato. He ripped out the carpeting and soniced the wiring.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lupin questioned, his eyes jumping between the blockade and the time-lord screwing around the car.

"I'm boosting the energy output by recirculating the electrical pathways to accumulate despite excess while making sure it does not-"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lupin cut him off.

"Charging up your engine while not blowing us up. Now River, I need you to make us a ramp." The Doctor ordered.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" River complained.

"Does your gun have a sort of wave pulse-y setting?" The time-lord answered her question with a looked behind them and understood what they were going for. She took the turn to get up to the sun roof and aim at the nearest police car, right behind them. She aimed at the road between them and fired. The pressure flipped the car forwards and above them, landing completely upside down as it slides to the blockade, making their ramp.

"Now, hit the button!" The Doctor declared. Lupin flicked open the hatch on top of the stick shift to reveal a small red button, and pressed it. The back panel opened automatically. A jet engine charged up from the car trunk, lighting up the back brightly. With a loud boom, it zoomed faster than ever before. It sped up that ramp and shot through the sky, giving them much distance from the police and the Silver Saber.

They had a rough landing, almost off their seats. Their destination ended up being far into the city, their jet engine powering down, lit up by the passing street lamps of Rome. They could finally relax from the chaos, sitting back and taking an almost leisurely drive.

"I'm sorry you got mixed up in all of this Mr. Lupin." The Doctor remorsefully said. "I can assure you, this is not your average hiest."

"Oh I know; a low priced staff wanted by a shady informant, a mysterious couple, and a super cyborg. This is going to be a very interesting night." And with a devious smile of things to come, the gang took off in their car, and headed straight for the hideout.


End file.
